Wild Fire
by ReiraKurenai
Summary: "Mikoto," Fugaku called out to her. She stopped, fearful of what he could possibly say next. She knew she was in deep trouble now. Fugaku smirked, "You're playing with wild fire, but I think I can play along."


**A/N: Just a little drabble about Fugaku and Mikoto's relationship.**

**I am not affiliated with the creators or producers of Naruto. No profit is made from writing this.**

* * *

><p><em>Wild Fire<em>

As a kunoichi, Mikoto knew that silence was a virtue. So when her childhood friend, Minato told her to remain silent while he tried to win Kushina's affection, she merely complied – knowing that her silence would be appreciated. But as she watched the two talk and laugh together, she couldn't help but feel jealousy bloom in her heart. She wanted the same thing they had. She also wanted to be loved. She also wanted a friend she could laugh with. She also wanted to hold someone else's hand.

Sadly, Mikoto was alone.

Of course, there were many boys who wanted to woo her, but none of them sparked her interest. They were all either too nerdy, too dirty or just plain downright not her type. Mikoto wanted someone independent, someone strong and open-minded. She wanted a man who knew what he wanted and what life could give him. That man however, did not exist.

Mikoto excused herself, causing Minato to give her an odd look, and she quickly fled the scene. She heard Kushina ask Minato what was wrong, but he merely shrugged. Mikoto stumbled outside and sighed a deep sigh of frustration. She felt like the third wheel. She wasn't supposed to be present when Minato wanted to be alone with Kushina. But the blonde was so scared, he just had to drag her with for comfort. He was such a baby.

"Aren't you a little young for this place?" a unfamiliar voice asked. Mikoto looked up into the darkness and met two dark eyes that belonged to no other than the head of the Military Police Force. Mikoto froze, knowing that she was caught. She glanced back inside the bar, hoping that Uchiha Fugaku would not notice her two _underage _friends dancing wildly.

"I was just going home," Mikoto whispered.

"I'll walk you," Fugaku stated. Mikoto was about to protest, but the stern look the older man was giving her caused a shiver to run down her spine. She smiled weakly and turned on her heel in the direction of her home. Fugaku followed her silently, his hands buried in his pockets and his lips pursed in a thin line. Mikoto felt extremely intimidated.

The entire walk was silent and by the time they reached Mikoto's home, she felt like she was going to burst from nerves. What if her parents saw? Would Fugaku tell on her and land her in deep trouble? She meant no harm – and they didn't consume any alcohol. So they truthfully didn't break a law..._yet. _They came to a halt before the gate that led to the front garden.

"Well then," Fugaku started, "make sure this doesn't happen again. You're too young to be hanging at places like that – especially alone."

Mikoto nodded, her cheeks flushed, "Yes, thank you."

Fugaku turned around and walked away. Mikoto stared at his back wide-eyed. He wasn't going to tell her parents? She glanced at her house. The living room lights were still on – her parents were awake. Fugaku would have seen it. So why didn't he confront her family on her behavior? Nonetheless, Mikoto was grateful for his one act of kindness, but she knew there wouldn't be a second time.

"Wait!" Mikoto called after him. Fugaku stopped and glanced at her over his shoulder. Mikoto knew what she was about to do was stupid, after all she was acting on impulse, but her instinct told her she had to.

Mikoto walked to Fugaku and stopped a few centimeters away from him. He quirked an eyebrow and turned to face her fully. She inhaled deeply, trying to calm her erratically beating her heart. She reached out and grasped his arm, then stepped on her tippy toes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. She pulled away and smiled. She wanted to laugh at the Uchiha's shocked face. He looked like a gaping fish as he opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't form any words.

"Good night," Mikoto whispered and let go of his arm. Proud of her little accomplishment, Mikoto turned on her heels and started to return to her house, leaving a shocked Fugaku behind. She knew that she was silly for kissing him, but it felt right. Mikoto smiled. How she failed to notice Fugaku all this time was beyond her, but now that she recalled all she knew about him – she knew that he was as close to the man of her dreams as any other man would come.

"Mikoto," Fugaku called out to her. She stopped, fearful of what he could possibly say next. She knew she was in deep trouble now. Fugaku smirked, "You're playing with wild fire, but I think I can play along."

Mikoto's eyes widened, but when she turned around to ask him what he meant, he was gone. Mikoto bit her lip. She was certainly in for it now.


End file.
